Chance Meeting
by pingo1387
Summary: While hitch-hiking, Dr. Tenma is picked up by a blond man with blue eyes. One-shot. **OLD**


**I am so sorry for updating late ;_;**

* * *

Dieter and I stood on the side of the deserted country road, waiting for someone to come along. Eventually, a pickup truck came over the horizon. We smiled at each other and stuck our hands out to flag it down. It passed us for a moment, but slowed to a stop. I came over to the driver's side, where a man with slicked-back blond hair and blue eyes sat behind the wheel. He looked at me and said, "Where would you like to go?"

"Berlin," I said. He seemed surprised.

"That's good. I was heading there myself just now." He waited a moment, and then moved his head towards the backseat. "Well, get in if you're going to."

Dieter and I climbed into the backseat. As soon as the doors were shut, he revved up the engine and we were on our way to the capital of Germany.

Soon after departing, he adjusted his rearview mirror in order to get a better look at the pair of us. I tensed slightly. He said, "Mind telling me your names?"

I hesitated. "Ah, well…"

At this point he seemed to be studying me further. I sneaked my hand inside my coat, clenching it around the pistol that lay inside, while giving a warning look to Dieter. He nodded and looked at the man nervously.

"I thought so," he said suddenly, startling us. "You're Dr. Tenma, aren't you?"

I stiffened and made to pull out my gun.

"It's alright," he continued, "I guess I'm just surprised to have met you here. I've been following your case for a while now, and you know what?"

He glanced back at us, smiling slightly. "You're innocent. That much I believe. It's all right; you can put your gun away."

I hesitated again before relaxing my grip. "How can you be so sure that I'm innocent?"

"I'm not like those _dummkopfs_ in the BKA. I happen to have lived long enough to tell when someone's being falsely accused. If it'll make you feel better, my name is Ludwig."

That could be an alias, of course, but something told me I could trust this man. I introduced Dieter to him.

"I'm actually going back to my house right now. Would you like to stay the night? You've been on the run for quite a while. I'm sure it must be difficult to prove your innocence."

"Thank you so much. That would be great."

"Okay; my house is coming up." We were now approaching a home about two stories tall, with the national flag of yellow, red, and black flying out front. Ludwig, Dieter, and I climbed out of the truck. Ludwig opened the door and invited us in.

He led us upstairs to a guest bedroom. "I'm afraid there's only one bed," he apologized, "but there's a cot in the closet, if you'd like to set that up."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Hm…" he checked the time. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. In the meantime, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

I set up the folding cot for myself, letting Dieter have the bed, and we both went downstairs eventually, only to see and hear Ludwig yelling at someone with white hair and red eyes.

"_Brüder_, for the last time, if you want to go drinking, do it at the pub or at France or Spain's house! I do not want to be cleaning up after you three like the last time! It took me quite literally six hours!"

"Aw, come on, West!" exclaimed the albino, who appeared to be his brother. "I'm your awesome older brother! You can't say no to me!"

"I just did! Now we are going to sit down and have dinner, and we have guests tonight, so it would do well for you to be civil for once!"

"Guests? You mean these two?" The albino gestured towards Dieter and I. Ludwig finally spotted us and turned red.

"Um… I'm sorry about all the yelling." He nudged his brother.

"Fine, I'm sorry too."

"Oh, no, it's alright," I said quickly. Privately I was wondering who 'France' and 'Spain' were.

"Anyway, dinner's on the table."

* * *

We had a simple yet delicious dinner of wurst and potatoes. Gilbert (the albino) got up and stretched. "Well, I'm headin' out, West. Got some girls to pick up and what not." He waved as he turned and headed out the front door, letting it slam behind him.

Ludwig turned to me. "I sincerely apologize for my older brother's behavior."

"It's alright. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why does he call you 'West'?"

He paused. "Well, it's because of… the Wall. He lived on the east side, I lived on the west, and we were only recently reunited."

"I see. Um, about what you said earlier… France and Spain…?"

He stiffened. "Oh! Those are just nicknames for friends of Gilbert's – Antonio and Francis."

I nodded and we continued our meal in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Dieter and I prepared to leave. I thanked Ludwig once again and we headed out the door, passing his brother on the way, who was stumbling drunkenly up the steps. I looked around, took a deep breath, and walked to the hotel where it was rumored that Franz Bonaparta was staying…

* * *

**Uuuugh I barely got this finished in time . I don't even have tomorrow's chapter for Adjustments to a New Life written... I'm so behind... **


End file.
